


Metal

by Kalloway



Series: Metal Saga [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Squall falls for a Cloud, an Esthar cyborg soldier. But when it's time to leave...





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laceyleopard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceyleopard/gifts).

> I was asked for a not-a-crossover, like no one falling into someone else's world, just them being there the whole time.
> 
> July 17, 2005
> 
> (minor edits)

Great. He’d finally made it and now he had no idea what to say. He’d been waiting, too, for the silver-haired general to return from talks in Galbadia and Squall just had no idea what he wanted to say. Somehow ‘please let me have my sexy blond lover as a bodyguard when I’m here’ wasn’t quite right and ‘so I want to make a closer study of these beautiful metal enhancements my sexy blond lover has’ wasn’t going to be a winner, either.

Squall stood there, just outside the general’s office, and stared at the plaque on the door. General Sephiroth. A last name? A first name? Probably a last name, which made Squall feel like an idiot for not asking Laguna for a little more information before he came. And it was rare when anything regarding Laguna could make him feel like the idiot.

All he could do was ask - after all, even if he was denied, it wasn’t as though soldiers often went beyond Esthar’s borders to do anything remotely dangerous.

He knocked and was surprised when the door was answered by a dark-haired man wearing the uniform of a colonel. Metal climbed up his neck and disappeared beneath his hairline, causing Squall to pause. His lover had implants like that, metal disappearing and reappearing across his flesh, making some areas tougher and others more delightfully sensitive.

"Mister Leonhaart," the colonel said, voicing the usual bastardization of his last name. At least they’d stopped calling him more violence-inducing names, such as ‘the other Mister Loire’. That one had really ate at him, but it was Kiros who had taken action then.

Still, his name was neither here nor there at the moment.

"Is the general in?" Squall inquired, unable to see past the taller man and into the office at all.

"He is. You do have an appointment, after all."

Squall thought of all the times he’d missed appointments because of one malady or another. He was probably missing one right now, he thought, well aware that his trip to Esthar had been more out of the blue than it should have been. Quistis would likely have his head when he returned, even if he did have a companion with him.

"Of course," Squall replied, wishing he didn’t have to speak at all. But a note, no matter how fancy the letterhead, could not convey his request in terms as blatant as a face to face conversation.

"Let him in, Zack," a more commanding voice said. Squall found himself wanting to salute, a desire borne somewhere within him and not at all understood. He was a commander himself, after all, of potentially equal rank.

But as Zack stepped aside, he understood what a truly commanding presence was. Even with a wide, dark wood desk and a vast amount of carpet covered floor between them, Squall felt his personal space invaded by the green-eyed man who was regarding him intently.

"General, Sir," Squall said, stepping through the threshold. He was not surprised to hear the door behind him, nor to realize that the colonel had not left the room.

"I would assume this is about Strife," the general said, a thin smile forming on his lips. As if to answer Squall’s sudden intake of breath, he simply nodded. "Don’t think there are things that have slipped past, even in my absence."

"Sir..." Squall couldn’t help feeling as though he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But he had no right to be intimidated, did he? Strife, as the general wished to call him, wasn’t personal property after all. And he could always get Laguna to...

No, the entire point of this was to not need to ask for a favor from Laguna. That would have destroyed the endeavor entirely. This was his mess, his life, his heart that was slowly being pulled into metal-melded fingers.

"I would send three of my men with you to monitor your training facility," the general said once the stillness of the room had settled to a startling silence. "Strife among them. I simply wish for more study on Balamb’s GFs and their history as weapons - however I do also expect that your relationship with Strife will allow for both work and leisure."

Squall was speechless - he’d just been granted permission to take his lover with him, back to Balamb. The conditions were easy enough - most of Garden would happily share everything they knew and probably recommend books on the subject.

"And in return, though I shouldn’t ask for anything, would you allow your soldiers to be studied by my medical staff as well?" Squall asked before his brain had fully processed that he was making a request.

"Of course," General Sephiroth said. "I would expect it."

Watching him, he could see no metal gracing the general’s body, something that seemed overly strange considering the general’s reputation as a virtual machine on the battlefield. Virtual must be the keyword though, Squall thought, not literal.

"You’ll send them..."

"Three days, Commander," came as a reply before the question could be completed. "Colonel Zack among them."

A bit of dread played in Squall’s stomach at the thought of hosting the tall, already bothersome man, but it would at least counterbalance his earlier attempt at butterflies.

"I’ll be going then, sir, to call my staff and have them prepare," Squall said, inching towards the door.

"Good day."

"Good day..."

Squall would have liked to have said that he didn’t run down the hall and out the doors and back to the palace but he did, somewhat ungracefully. Quistis would most certainly have his head, he knew, but it was okay. This time it was okay.

* * *

Night had finally come to Balamb, after a seemingly endless day of anticipation and then orientation. Besides his lover and the colonel, the third soldier was an absolutely beautiful man by the name of Kadaj, much too pretty to be a boy and certainly bound to cause more than a fair share of trouble.

Still, as he slipped from the sadly one-person shower to join his lover in bed, Squall had the feeling that he had made the right decisions, again and again.

Blond, almost fae-like with his damp hair hanging around his face as he flipped through a leather-bound book, his lover looked over as Squall entered the room.

"Cloud..."

"It’s weird, not having to sneak away, not having to make excuses about being called to look for thieves in the palace," Cloud said, marking his place before setting the book aside. "Things will be different."

"They will," Squall replied as he eased onto the bed and settled against Cloud’s naked body. The metal wasn’t that cold, really, just different, barely a contrast to the hard muscle of Cloud’s stomach. "But you still..."

Kisses said more than words though, as they wrangled themselves into a familiar heated frenzy. Their surroundings stopped mattering as their tongues fought within their mouths, sometimes crashing teeth against lips and gums. Neither bothered with gentle - this was about who would be dominant.

Magic gave Squall an edge though, at that moment, and he pressed his weight down on Cloud, holding him in near the way he usually ended up, hands above his head with his legs spread.

Cloud looked delicious like that, metal sparkling under lamplight and a blush glowing on his skin. He relented, letting himself be held while Squall grabbed under the pillows for lubricant.

There was metal even crossing Cloud’s thighs, changing things, increasing speed and tolerance. Squall traced it for a moment, where it delved under flesh to touch muscle and back, following the lines it must make inside of Cloud’s body.

"Squall..." Breathless pleas were something new, but also so was time, the ability to do more than fuck and occasionally sleep.

He liked this, liked having time to spread lube on his fingers and stretch Cloud’s opening properly, adding a finger each time Cloud pressed back to urge more. Ignoring his own arousal, he kept one hand holding Cloud’s hands and the other deep between Cloud’s legs. As much as he wanted to take Cloud, he liked the feeling of his fingers in Cloud’s body too, touching it differently than the metal and almost as intimately.

Licking at the metal at the side of Cloud’s neck, he traced the thin pinkish scars that told a story of imperfect healing, knowing he was being downright torturous and more and more surprised he was being allowed to continue.

And suddenly an idea occurred to him - now they had time for more than quick encounters which meant that likely Cloud was already plotting payback.

Just the thought made his erection twitch and send a plea to his mind for a little more than empty air. Thankful he didn’t have to loose his grip on Cloud’s hands, Squall repositioned himself with a fair amount of ease, only once knocking against Cloud’s legs.

"Do I want to know what you have planned for me?" Squall asked as he let the head of his arousal rest against Cloud’s opening.

"No," Cloud replied. "But the sooner you have me, the sooner you can find out."

He thrust, wishing he had bothered to find some actual form of bondage to use on his lover. Holding Cloud’s hands while not collapsing into absolute bliss was not an easy thing. Cloud was moving, though, arching up to meet Squall’s building thrusts. Their mouths met in another fierce kiss and much too soon Squall felt himself being pulled past his limits and into heated orgasm, moaning loudly into Cloud’s mouth.

Not realizing he’d let go of Cloud, he was a little surprised to find himself on his back, gasping for breath and staring at the thin silver lines that crossed Cloud’s stomach as Cloud’s erection poked at his lower lip.

"This will be enough for tonight," Cloud said, last syllable lost to a hissing intake of air as Squall took a few inches of Cloud’s arousal into this mouth and began a quick dance with his tongue over the hot flesh. But as much as he was doing, Cloud was starting to thrust too, absolutely claiming his mouth, careful not to push too much but just enough that when Cloud came moments later, Squall found himself not needing to do little more than swallow.

"That was enough?" Squall asked a moment later, breathless but still with just enough energy to again trace the lines on Cloud’s body, now lying again beside him.

"For tonight. Wouldn’t want to change things too quickly," Cloud said, attempting to hide a yawn. "Besides, I’m tired. I had to chase Kadaj all over the train today and he’s an absolute eel when he wants to be..."

Squall reached over to turn out the light. He’d definitely need to invest in handcuffs, yes, and with good reason, a gag too.


End file.
